Tasting Poison
by RomanceProductions
Summary: What happens when Tony and McGee get into a bad spot after an undercover operation goes south quick? *Written for the It Was a Dark and Stormy Night...Challenge on NFA Community Story Boards* Song: "Poison" by Tarja


_Your cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

"Tony!!!"

McGee couldn't get to his fallen comrade as he was tied down to a bed and Tony ended up on the floor face first. McGee's shirt was ripped off and Tony's shirt had been torn, but not completely off after the two of them had been made out to be cops. It was two days before the bust and both McGee and Tony had to get some more information before an arrest could be made.

"Tony…are you okay…"

Tony and McGee went undercover to bust a drug and sex operation that was running out of Washington DC. Tony was knocked to the ground a second time and the man that continued to punch Tony picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Do you have anything to say before I make your friend watch you die?"

"Please…don't hurt him."

McGee begged as the man turned and looked at him. The rain beating down on the window very hard. McGee turned his head away from the man, to hide the tear going down the side of his face.

"Do what you want to me, but please…just don't hurt him…"

The man dropped Tony and slowly walked over to McGee. Tony looked over at McGee and a tear ran down Tony's face.

"McGee…."

The man untied McGee and jerked him up out of the bed by his hair.

"I think I will get real pleasure out of torturing you first."

"What is your name?"

"Huh?"

"If I am going to die, I want to know the name of my killer."

Tony felt his heart break as McGee said that. Tony had thoughts racing through his head so fast that he held his head from all of the dizziness that he felt. It felt as if the earth was moving all around him, but he then looked up at McGee, who was falling to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth.

"McGee…"

"Don't you move, or I will give you something worse that what he just got."

Tony looked up at the man.

"You never answered my friend's question. What is your name?"

"My name is David. That is all you need to know you nosy punk."

David walked over and jerked Tony up by his hair. He then pulled him over to the wall and shackled his hands to the wall.

"Now you are going to feel what pain truly is."

Tony took a hard gulp as he felt David kiss his neck. Tony's skin tingled every time David's lips pressed against it. All Tony could do was cringe as he heard McGee sobbing in the background. David got annoyed and walked over to McGee.

"What are you crying for boy?"

David asked as he pulled McGee up by his hair. McGee screamed and Tony felt his heart being crushed like a stone was coming down on it over and over again. McGee was pulled over to the same bed that he was tied down to and David tried to tie McGee down to the bed. McGee struggled and David pulled out his switchblade knife.

"Don't make me stick this in your friend's heart after I have my fun with him."

McGee stopped struggling and just let David tie him down to the bed. Tony was trying to free himself from the shackles, but he couldn't really do much of anything as the shackles were firmly secure.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

David walked back over to Tony. It was a steamy night, with thunder and lighting looming in the atmosphere. Tony could smell the rain and he knew that something was going to happen, but he didn't know what was taking place. Tony felt something cold on his skin. He looked down to see the cold metal of the switchblade on his stomach, and he gulped very hard.

"Now my darling, I won't hurt you. Just let me caress your skin and taste the lust that I know you have for me."

Tony tried to bite David, but David moved out of the way.

"Now precious, is that anyway to treat your master? You need to be punished."

Tony felt the coldness of the blade touch his arm close to his elbow. He then felt something as if his arm was on fire. Tony smelled blood and just sighed. He then closed his eyes and pictured the night before all of this happened.

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

***The Night Before***

Tony and McGee had made it to McGee's apartment. They had just got done at the bar with the rest of the team and the two of them had wanted to settle in for a night of movies and talking. McGee opened up his apartment door and the two made their way through the apartment.

"Shall I take your coat?"

"Sure thing McGee. Your apartment isn't really that bad. I know I tease you about it at work and all…"

"Hey, it's okay."

"So where is the television? I am in the mood for some pizza and movies."

"It's in the bedroom right now. I am not much of an entertainer, as you can plainly see."

Tony just smiled and walked in the bedroom. He liked the ruffled up sheets and he could picture the two of them sharing the bed in the near future. To lighten the silent mood however, he figured he would try to start up some conversation.

"So did you hear about Ziva and Abby?"

"About how the two of them are dating…of course. Its scuttlebutt around the office and I never thought I would see those two together after the fight they got into three days ago."

McGee just sighed as he sat on the other side of the bed. Tony looked over at McGee, who was twiddling his thumbs. Tony reached over and took the younger man's hand. McGee looked up at Tony and smiled.

"Tony…."

"McGee…there is something I have been needing to say for a long time now…"

"Can I go first please?"

Tony was a bit shocked at the tone in his voice, but he then smiled. He was hoping that McGee was feeling the same way that he was. He looked into McGee's eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, Gibbs has Ducky, Ziva has Abby and Palmer is always going to be chasing after women. I have fallen for you Tony and…"

Tony placed a soft, but passionate kiss across McGee's lips. McGee returned the kiss and he laid Tony across his bed. The two made out for about five minutes when McGee heard a knock at the door.

"I better go answer that."

Tony smiled as McGee got up. He was happy that McGee felt the same way he did.

"Tony…."

Tony got up and walked out of the bedroom, everything was growing more blurry.

"Tony…"

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)_

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

***Present Night***

"Tony…are you going to be okay?"

Tony's eyes fluttered open slowly. His arms felt like they were on fire, and he felt something run down his arms. Tony knew it wasn't water, or any other liquid…there was none of that in or around the bedroom. Tony looked over at McGee, who was sobbing a bit on the bed, still tied up.

"He cut my arms pretty bad huh?"

"Yeah…and he…"

"Don't even say it. I can feel the cold wind blow from the window against the skin of my thighs…so I assume he had sex with me in one form or another."

McGee nodded his head yes and sobbed some more.

"I thought you grew out of that sobbing stuff McGee."

McGee stopped sobbing and tried to calm down, but the image of David placing his mouth around Tony's manhood was enough for McGee to get sick over.

"Tony…if we don't make it out of here alive…"

"Don't say that McGee…"

"Let me finish. If we don't make it out of here alive, I need to say something to you. I love you Anthony DiNozzo. I know I didn't get to say it the night before because Gibbs was briefing us on this undercover mission. I closed my eyes and pictured the night before and the kiss."

Tony smiled when McGee mentioned the kiss. It was the first time he actually smiled on the dark and stormy night that everything was about to change. Tony didn't know how McGee would think of him now that David did what he did to him.

"I still love you…even though that slime bag laid his mouth and hands all over you."

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

Just then, they heard a noise coming from the other room.

"It's David. He is coming back with his drugs and two women. I think it's part of the operation."

"How do you know all of this McGee?"

"I pretended I was asleep to listen in on the conversation. You think I didn't learn anything from you or anyone else?"

Tony smiled when David busted in the door.

"You are coming with me."

David walked over and started to untie McGee.

"No…I…."

"Let him go…"

"What did you say darling?"

"Let him go. He is innocent and besides, I thought I was your toy to play with."

David smirked. He looked out the door and motioned for the girls to leave. As the girls shut the door behind them, David started to unbutton his shirt as he was making his way over to Tony. McGee noticed that Tony was causing a bit of a distraction and he wriggled the hand free that was untied partially. McGee fixed his pants as David was undoing his belt.

"That is a good little boy. I don't want you to be naughty like you were last time."

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you."

"Aw…now this is no fun when you are going to be naughty. I should teach you a lesson."

David took a key out of his pocket and as a bolt of lightning flashed in the small window, Tony fell to the ground. Tony was glad to be free from the shackles, but he wasn't so glad that he was on the ground. David took his belt off from around his waist and Tony's eyes got very wide.

"Do you know what kind of punishment naughty boys get?"

"I am pretty sure it has something to do with me being bent over and either something being shoved in my ass."

"Not even close."

David turned around to see McGee free from his rope restraints. David ran over to McGee and before McGee got a chance to mount any offense, David grabbed McGee by the hair and pulled him out of the bed.

"No…let me…"

Before McGee finished the words that he was trying to get out of his mouth, he felt something around his neck. David switched the ends of the belt to the opposite hands and he pulled. McGee felt all of the air go out of him and he clawed at his neck trying to get air.

"Let him go! Stop! Please…"

"Not until you say the words I want to hear."

"What are those words you coward?"

"That you will be mine forever."

McGee fell to one knee, gasping for air. Tony did what any NCIS partner and long time friend would do. He took every last ounce of energy that he had and he ran over and pushed David off of McGee. He then ran over to McGee to check on his breathing. David stood up with belt in hand and walked over to where Tony and McGee was at on the floor.

"I am going to show you what true punishment really is."

David raised his hand and Tony placed his body over McGee's body. McGee stirred as Tony was being whipped with the belt. McGee tried not to whimper because he didn't want to get the same fate as Tony.

"I love you Timothy McGee. I never knew it until now…aaaahhhh!"

David continued to beat Tony with the belt. Welds formed on Tony's back, some of which were bleeding.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

"Are you going to be mine forever Tony?"

McGee looked up at Tony, who was passed out on top of him. McGee knew that all the pain and loss of blood was really taking its toll on Tony.

"He will never be yours."

David shoved Tony off of McGee and jerked him up by his hair.

"And why do you say that puppet boy?"

"I say that because he is my lover. We have been seeing each other for over two months, so if you want Tony to be yours, then you have to go through me first."

David scowled, but then got a real big smirk on his face.

"I don't like that look in your eye."

"Who said anything about you having to like the look in my eye? If you think that scene where I was giving your man the best blow job of his life was fun, just you wait till you feel and see what I can do to you my sweet."

"You're sick."

"Not as sick as what I would love to do right now to you."

David threw McGee on the bed and mounted him. He then placed a forceful kiss on McGee, and McGee tried to pull away. David slapped McGee across the face and McGee could feel blood come out of his mouth.

"Now that isn't the way a slave treats his master."

"What are you…going to do to me?"

"McGee right? You will be pleasured beyond anything that Tony there could give you."

David fidgeted around with McGee's belt, but McGee squirmed away from David. McGee backed himself into the corner that Tony was shackled to and started to whimper a little bit. David smirked and started to make his way towards McGee.

"Now that is the way I like my bitches. Whimpering and cowering like the dogs they truly are."

"How many women and men have you done this to?"

"Twenty women, five men…more to come."

McGee winced at the thought of the words 'more to come' and he placed himself against one wall in the corner. David grabbed McGee by the wrist and pinned him against the wall, placing another forceful kiss upon McGee's lips.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah_

_I don't want to break these chains_

Tony was weak, but that was from the blood loss that he had suffered. Tony looked up to see what David was doing to McGee and he was furious.

"David…stop…please…"

David turned around to see Tony trying to get up and he slowly made his way over to Tony.

"Do you think this is how I wanted it?!"

David kicked Tony in the ribs and Tony fell back to the ground screaming in pain. David pulled out his knife and before McGee took a step, he pointed the knife back at him.

"Don't you even think about moving. I will place this knife in his back faster than you can make it over here."

McGee just stood there with a tear running down his face. He felt helpless not being able to help Tony. Just then, McGee heard the front door bust down.

"NCIS FEDERAL AGENTS!! WE HAVE A WARRANT!!!"

"Boss! In here!"

David walked over and punched McGee across the face. McGee's head hit the wall and McGee slumped down to the floor. Tony tried to get back up, but David kicked him in the ribs again. Tony fell to the ground in pain and the door flew wide open. Gibbs and Ziva stood there with guns drawn.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air. Now!"

David pulled Tony up by his hair and placed the knife against his throat.

"Now you have a choice to make. Either you drop your weapons or he dies."

Gibbs looked at how bad of shape both McGee and Tony were. He smiled and put his weapon down. Ziva wasn't convinced that she could trust anyone around her for that matter and kept her weapon up.

"You put your weapon down as well doll."

"She isn't NCIS. She is Mossad…and Mossad doesn't take to kindly to orders."

David looked at Ziva's neck and saw the necklace she wore. David dropped Tony and the knife. Gibbs placed David's hands behind him and cuffed him. Ziva went over to check on Tony and McGee was waking up.

"Tony…."

"He is going to be okay…we are just waiting for the medics McGee."

McGee saw Tony lying on the ground and crawled over to him. He placed his head on Tony's chest and passed out there. Gibbs walked in and saw the two on the floor.

"Should we move them?"

"Let's wait for the medics to get here."

"I don't thin…"

"Ziva…I think they finally found out the meaning of being poisoned. I am also glad."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think they also found out they love each other and want to spend their lives with each other."

Ziva smiled. It wasn't like Gibbs to get all mushy, but Gibbs knew that was the same way he felt with Ducky. Gibbs and Ziva walked out to process the crime scene and wait for the paramedics. McGee and Tony were passed out on the floor with a bit of a smile on both of their faces. They knew what it was like to taste poison and then they found the love within each other on this cold, dark and stormy night.

_Poison, oh no_

_Running deep inside my veins,_

_Burning deep inside my veins_

_It's poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_


End file.
